I Will Prevail
by Liberty Ford
Summary: **Chapter Two** Sirius Black's name has been cleared, he's happy. He's got magic, he's got Harry and he's even got women after him, But there's something Sirius has forgotten... that something is never going to forget him!
1. The Malfoy's House

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury. I only own the plot and the original characters.

PG-13

I Will Prevail

Chapter One

A tear trickled down the face of a lonely child, although she wasn't a child now she felt like one. With no family, you would think she would have had to grow up, but the truth was she did have family they just didn't love her. She stared out of the window; in her room, she felt some comfort, even if she didn't have many things, she knew what she did have was hers. Clutched in her hand was an article from a newspaper, she stared at the photo that was printed on it. A man, about thirty-five years of age, clean straight hair, slightly underweight but he looked healthy enough and his eyes, his eyes were like hers, blue and deep, full of pain and mysteries not yet solved. A tear dropped onto the cutting and when she wiped it away is smudged. She photo stared back at her waving cheerfully. Words of hate and pain hit her tongue but she resisted, he was happy now, she shouldn't ruin his life and he obviously didn't need her. Did he? No! Otherwise, he would have come to her, told her he loved her and took her home. Instead, she was forced to watch him with that Potter boy.

She read the line that was printed across the top of the picture and another tear slid down her face.

"Black cleared and is reunited with his godson, Harry Potter, the boy who lived." She hated Harry Potter, if it wasn't for him her father might have been interested in her, he might have wanted her and her mother. She might have had a normal life with a true family instead of this, a life with the most malicious wizarding family that has ever existed, the Malfoy's. Malfoy mansion was her home; it had been for nearly three years now. Even the life before was better than this, at least then she was left alone. Now however she was force to follow Lucius Malfoy around, like a house elf. It was a house elf that she replaced, his name was Dobby, and apparently, Harry Potter had freed him.

"SIN!"

Sincerity jumped, she hated that name, why couldn't he call her by her real name?

"SIN!" he shouted again, this time she noticed the flair of anger in his voice.

Sincerity stood up, ran to the top of the staircase and peered over. 

"GET DOWN HERE NOW CHILD." Lucius shouted with vehemence in his voice.

She half ran down the stairs, jumped the last two and stopped before him, "Yes Master Malfoy."

"I have visitors in an hour, I want you to greet them at the door, now remember… what is it you say?"

"Nothing… I can't talk I just help you," Sincerity repeated the words out loud to him and he seemed pleased she'd remembered.  
"Good, I don't want another mistake like last time understand? Remember what it got you?"

"Yes Master Malfoy," she flinched at the thought of it. Being tortured with the Cruciatus curse wasn't something she wanted to earn herself again.

"Good… well, don't stand around child, go, I believe Draco needs your assistance."

"Yes Master Malfoy." Sincerity walked back up the stairs; she felt her eyes welling up but headed to Draco Malfoy's room like she was told.

She knocked on the door, "Enter," came the voice from within. 

Sincerity entered his room; as much as she disliked Draco, she loved his room. A huge four-poster bed was in the middle of the room and candles were mounted on the side of the walls. With green and silver walls, polished wood floor is was the most beautiful room in the house. She only wished it was hers.

"Hello," he said in a shallow voice. 

Sincerity nodded at him and closed the door. She stood against it waiting for a response.

"Sincerity, mother has bought me these new robes, as much as I love my mother they are more repulsive than Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?" Sincerity said without thinking, she quickly corrected herself. "I apologise sir, please continue."

Draco stopped and stared at her, he stood up and walked towards her. "You can ask questions Sincerity," he moved his face close to hers and met her eyes. "I'll be happy to answer and questions or even, if you like, show you."

"I don't think so Draco, why did you send for me?"

Draco pulled his face away from hers and sneered, "Take my robes to Diagon Alley, I want them changed now."

Sincerity walked to his bed and picked up the robes. She turned to leave but when she did, she had Draco Malfoy in her face again.

"You know…" he began, "You're very beautiful."

Sincerity felt her face warm around the cheeks and knew she had blushed. "Thank you… I shall go now Draco."

He grabbed her arm, took the robes she was holding and threw them on the bed. "You could stay for awhile."

"Draco Malfoy let go of me right now."

He loosened his grip and scowled yet again. 

Letting go of her completely, he threw the robes back to her and she ran from the room.

~~~

Sincerity took her time in Diagon Alley; she stopped at Madam Malkins and first and changed Draco's robes for him, much to Madam Malkins objections. She walked along the Alley and stopped outside Gringotts Wizard Bank. Taking the huge building in, she stared at it, never before had she been in Diagon Alley alone, never had she had the chance to visit her vault. Sincerity pushed open the huge door, goblins sat at their desks filing paperwork and several looked up at her before continuing with their work. She stopped at the back desk and peered up at the goblin sat behind it. 

"Hello," she said nervously, her voice barely heard by him.

"Can I help you?" he looked at her piercingly, as if he was trying to see if she was hiding anything.

"I'd like to make a withdraw from my vault."

"Your key," he demanded coldly.

Sincerity reached into her pocket and searched around for the key, she finally pulled out a small, slightly rusty key and handed it the goblin. 

He snatched it out of her hand, "everything seems to be in order," he gave her another piercing look but led her towards another goblin anyway.

"Vault 418, Griphook."

Griphook nodded and beckoned for Sincerity to follow, she slid into the cart beside Griphook and clutched the bags she was carrying. 

"Hold on tight," said Griphook menacingly.

The cart took off and span through the underneath of London. After several right turns and a left, two more rights, up and then down again the cart came to a halt outside vault 418. 

"Key please…" said Griphook.

Sincerity handed him her key and wondered whether he was capable of putting a sentence together. The small goblin snatched the key and held it in his grasp. He placed it in a tiny hole in the door, turned it and the door swung open. 

"You'll wait for me?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," he replied in his usual tone.

Sincerity entered her vault and looked around, there was a trunk at the back, quite a large pile of Knuts, roughly one hundred Sickles and a fair amount of Galleons. She stared for a moment; she'd been given the key to her vault several years ago and had been told to keep it safe, maybe now she new why. If anybody had known she had this, they would have taken it from her with out a second thought. Scooping some money into her bag, she walked over to the trunk, knelt down in front of it and pulled at the lock, but it wouldn't budge. She stared at it for a moment, maybe there was some magic it needed or maybe she needed magic. Sincerity stood up, picked up her bag and walked back to the cart. "I've finished," she said to Griphook, who nodded and climbed back into the cart with her.

Sincerity walked passed the shops in Diagon Alley, she had never had money to spend as she wished. She studied the latest broom and looked around Madam Malkins shop again. She stopped outside Olivanders Wand shop and stared threw the window, it looked empty, but the sign said open so she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hello… is anyone here?"

A head popped up from behind the counter and the old man tilted his head at her. "Hello…" he walked out from behind the counter and studied her carefully. "My my… I didn't think you were ever coming for a wand."

"…Oh I can't…" 

Mr Olivander cut her off by waving his hand at her; he pulled out his tape measure and began measuring her arm and fingers. "Hmm… difficult." He walked behind the counter and pulled out several boxes. "Try this, seven inches, oak, dragon-heart-string."

Sincerity waved it slowly, nothing happened.

"Hmm… try this… twelve inches, rose wood, phoenix feather, give it a vicious waves."

Sincerity did as he asked and her robes erupted in flames. Mr Olivander pulled out his wand and doused her in water.

"Thanks… I think," she handed him the wand back and shook some of the water off her.

"Here… fourteen inches, willow, unicorn hair, not one I usually hand out to children."

Sincerity cautiously gave it a wave, her fingers warmed and winded whistled threw the shop. 

"Interesting…" he said taking it from her, "this wand is very old, it's also not the type I hand out to children, too powerful and strong, but the wand chooses the witch so this is undoubtedly the wand for you Miss Matchitehew," he handed her the wand in it's box, "that will be fourteen sickles please."

Sincerity paid and left the shop, she looked down at her drenched and smouldering clothes and decided she would have to buy a new robe. She just hoped she could find an old, torn and tatty one.

Madam Malkin led Sincerity out of the changing rooms, "is that on alright?" she asked making her way to the counter.

"Yes, thank you." Sincerity didn't notice the young boy who was sitting across from her. It was Harry Potter.

"That will be nine Sickles and four Knuts."

Sincerity turned to leave the shop. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry Potter; he stared at her calmly and smiled slightly. 

"One moment Sincerity," she turned to face Madam Malkin, "do you not require your Hogwarts robes?"

"No… I don't attend school."

A look or horror crossed Madam Malkin's face, "you don't go to school? Why ever not?"

"I don't know, it was never offered to me."

"Very well…" Sincerity thought Madam Malkin didn't look impressed by this.

She gave Potter one last look and then left the shop. She looked at the sundial in the Alley and headed back to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. She was already late and knew Lucius Malfoy would not be impressed.

~~~

A/N

I hope you liked it… and please review… I worked really hard and I always make a point of looking through yours if you've reviewed mine…

Chapter two will be up soon

~Shakira~


	2. The Visitor

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury. I only own the plot and the original characters.

PG-13

I Will Prevail

Chapter Two

Sincerity pulled her arms close to her sides as she shot through the fireplace, looking around every now and then to check she hadn't passed her exit. Ahead she spotted the fireplace she required and pushed herself out once she reached it. Landing hard on her hands she brushed them off and two feet faced her. Colour drained from her face and she went cold. Looking up, she knew exactly whom she was going to face.   
"Master… I," Sincerity stuttered slightly.  
Lucius Malfoy glared at her, "You're late," he stated bluntly.  
"Yes sir, I'm very sorry sir… I had several…"   
"No excuses! You will be sorry my dear, go to your room and change, we have guests in a few moments."  
Sincerity let her head drop and she walked slowly away from him, Draco Malfoy smirked at her as she walked up the stairs and out of the their sight.

She stared out of her window as she changed into what Lucius Malfoy chose to call her "work" robes. This made her laugh slightly; they were far from work robes. They were a musty black colour and looked very tattered and used. Her best ones yes, but only because she wasn't aloud new clothes and was forced to have either hand-me-downs or Draco's old ones. She stared out of the window one last time and then turned to her shopping. Pulling her wand from its box she tucked it safe inside her robe and threw the box away. If the Malfoy's found out she had a wand, it would be taken from her and a beating would be given instead. She cried at the thought of what was awaiting her later that day. 

She heard the door knock down stairs, quickly wiping her eyes she rushed out of her room and downstairs.  
"Hurry up!" snapped Lucius Malfoy pointing to the unanswered door.  
She pulled at the door and it swung open with its usual creak. A tall thin man faced her; he had greasy, shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and sallow skin. He peered down at her and then looked behind her at Lucius who was waiting for him.  
Sincerity stepped aside for him to enter.  
"…Thank you," he said, unsure if that was the correct thing to say.  
Sincerity looked up at him and then quickly looked back down as Lucius spoke.   
"Do not speak to her Severus… she is nothing more than a house-elf."  
Sincerity looked up at the tall man again with only her eyes, he stared at her for a moment before walking past her and over to Lucius.  
Sincerity sat on her bed and listened through the floorboards to the conversation going on downstairs. It was getting intense, several times she'd heard 'you know who' mentioned. The voices seemed to drain out so Sincerity got on the floor and pressed her ear to the boards.

"Severus you know as well as I that Harry Potter is no threat to us, he's nothing more than a child, he knows minimal magic and Draco knows more than he does. However… We've been ordered to kill him, so that's what we must do and as for Black… I think we can get him here with no problem."

Severus raised one eyebrow, "you mean by holding Harry here and luring him that way?"

"No… I have something he might like. The child."

"The young girl?"

"Yes. DRACO…" 

Draco popped his head around the doorframe within seconds and spoke. "Yes father?"

"Go and get Sincerity, bring her to me."

Draco nodded and then disappeared back around the doorframe.

Sincerity leaped off the floor and sat back down on her bed, she waited calmly for Draco to arrive and a few moments later he did. He didn't even knock, but just opened the door and walked in.

"Father wants to see you Sin." He said looking her up and down.

"Why?" Sincerity replied pulling her robes tightly around her.

"I'm not allowed to tell you…" he narrowed his eyes, "You'd best not keep them waiting! Father doesn't like to be kept waiting, but I'm sure you knew that."

Sincerity slid off the bed and walked past Draco slowly, she eyed him closely and thought for a moment. Despite his personality Draco Malfoy had looks, his blonde hair swept back perfectly and his grey eyes gave you the impression he was looking straight into your soul. She reached her door; turn on her heels and left her room.

Sincerity knocked on the door to the room her master was in. "Come!" came the sharp reply. She opened the door cautiously and entered. 

"You asked to see me?"

"Ah yes… Sin. Come here!" he demanded. 

She felt like telling him to shove it but walked towards him anyway. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No… not yet. I simply want to introduce you to someone…" he gestured to the tall man. "This is Severus Snape… he's a friend of mine."

"Hello Sir…" she said unsure if that's what Lucius wanted her to do.

"Hello Sincerity," he looked into her eyes again and spoke to Lucius. "She looks familiar."

"She would do Severus… this is Blacks Daughter!"

Severus, who was halfway through a sip of tea spat the whole lot back out into his cup and coughed. "I beg your pardon?"

"This is Sirius Black's daughter, Sincerity Black."

Sincerity pulled herself away from Lucius and spoke more courageously than she felt. "My name is Sincerity Matchitehew… I don't and will never take my 'fathers' name."

"SIN!" 

She jumped at Lucius's voice, she'd over stepped the mark again today and answering back was the worst thing she could have done.

Severus held his hand up and spoke. "You are sure she's Blacks daughter?"

"Yes, positive and just look at her Severus. She's just like him."

"I see… he's never mentioned her."

"I know, but it's not a problem, we'll sort Black out and take Potter along with him."

Severus smiled a thin-lipped smile and turned to study Sincerity again, "This could be interesting to say the least. Why is it you need me?"

"You Severus. Why you are our key player in this. You can get word to Dumbledore, you can inform Potter should Dumbledore fail us and you can catch Black. I think after what he did, you deserve that!"

"Thank you and I will inform Dumbledore, I'll arrange for Mr Potter to over hear or one of his little friends who can be trusted to inform him."

"Excellent, lets hope this time we succeed, we can't have another failure Severus. He would not accept it again."

"You think I don't know that? I have an Idea though… what if I take Miss Black to Dumbledore now? She could enrol at Hogwarts."

Lucius looked dubious and shook his head, "what could it accomplish?"

"If I say to Dumbledore, did you know Black has a daughter he's going to want to know where I heard that information and if I have her with me… well… I can work something out."

"You do have a point, I can also have Draco keep an eyes on her."

"Yes, as can I when term starts."

"Alright." Lucius turned to Sincerity who had been listening to their plan and taking it all in. "Sin, go and pack now." 

She nodded to him and then to Severus. She turned and left the room, walking up the steps two at a time but not really looking where she was going. _Hogwarts… Hogwarts…_ was all that was going through her mind; she was going to go to school and to Hogwarts at that! She packed her things quickly and then rushed down the stairs back to Lucius. 

He grabbed her arm and puller her to one side. "If you breathe a word of our plan to anyone, and I mean anyone I will personally see it that you suffer a most painful and most horrible death… Do you understand me Sin?"

Sincerity nodded, "I won't… I promise."

"Good girl… stick to that and you will be on my good side. I might even see to it that you get to meet…" he leaned closer to her ear before finishing his sentence. "…You know who. He's very interested in you… did you know that?"

Sincerity flinched and looked into Lucius's evil glare before shaking her head. He then pushed her towards Severus.

Severus stared at her and then up to Lucius. They walked into the lounge and Sincerity followed. 

"We'll travel by Floo Powder, as you have your things," said Severus pulling a pouch out of his pocket.

Sincerity nodded.

"Just stay close," Severus took her trunk, threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and jumped into it. "Snape Manor," he stated clearly.

Sincerity followed moments later, repeating his words.

Finally she was getting out of that house, away from Draco, away from the beatings and away from her master. She was no longer a house elf, but a free person and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was her dream, even if it meant she was involved in the plans of 'You Know Who', at least she would be fine and that was all she needed to worry about.

~~~


End file.
